Annoying Leafs and Aggitating Clouds DELAYED
by Reishin Amara
Summary: When Naruto says he'll talk, the usual result would be his stubborn personality leading to a beat down. But what happens when an involuntary word causes a spark between the two most stubborn Ninja in Leaf and Cloud? Naruto/Karui Pairing


I said this before and Ill say it again, I dont own Naruto or any relate material. I just write this for others to enjoy.

* * *

"Sigh...What to do now?"

"Eh?!" That was the sound of Team Samui, a squad of Kumogakure ninja that were heading to the Leaf Village at that very moment. They had been sent to the Leaf Village after the Raikage's brother, their mentor, Killer Bee, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox had been attacked and abducted by Sasuke Uchiha's group Taka which was currently working the Akatsuki.

"Nah...I was thinking, what if there were a ton of really pretty girls in the village of Konoha...what should I say if they all totally come after me?"

This was Omoi, a ninja habit of exaggerating the end result of minor things. Their Leader Samui wouldnt ever get involved in quarrels unless nescessary, but unfortunately, Karui was a ninja who would... "Oh, yeah...SUUUUUUURE! Why not just date them all since you're such a ladies' man ...left and right and up and down!?"

"But then when we have to leave Konoha, what if they tell me they love me and can't bear to be seperated, what should I do then…? Im scared they might ask me for too much!"

"GROSS! So, do you want to find yourself drowning in girls or not, which is it?! We haven't even arrived in Konoha yet!"

Karui unfortunately was quite outspoken and often allowed her emotions to be out in the open almost all the time.

"Ya know Karui, it might not just be the ladies who are enamored with you in Konoha."

"Hm, hadnt thought about that!" She put her hand on the back of her neck and began blushing to herself with the thought.

"Well…now that you mention it…why wouldn't everyone be completely taken with me, after all?"

"I dont know,it seems a little unlikely dont you think? Flat chest, anger management, prone to violence, and deadly with a blade…pretty large list of things."

"…THATS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, IDIOT!!" Omoi dodged as Karui flung a rock freakishly hard at him, at speeds that even Tsunade would have had trouble doing regularly. Way off in the leaf village, that exact same rock nailed Kakashi in the back of the head moments after he had handed off Naruto and took out his favorite copy of Make-Out.

* * *

Moments ago Squad 7 had came into a confrontation with Team Samui and Naruto had got them to agree to talk with him in private to keep Sakura and Sai out of the confrontation. "This should be good enough " Karui, a kunoichi from Kumogakure said to Naruto as she held him against a shed. Naruto, the blonde Jinchuriki of Konoha nodded. "Omoi, make sure that no one finds us."

"Right," the cloud shinobi replied before jumping off.

"So, are you going to tell me about Sasuke or not?" Naruto lowered his eyes, thinking about his old Uchiha comrade. "Tell me what you know, anything and everything about him." Naruto was silent, with images of Sasuke flashing through his head.

"What's the matter!? SPILL IT!?"

"I can't...I sell Sasuke out..." This wasn't the response that Karui wanted to hear. Karui pressed her forearm against Naruto's throat, cutting the air off to his lungs.

"QUIT PLAYING AROUND! Hey...you can't take it back now, after all that!!" Naruto remembered images of team seven, and of the rookie nine. "What's going on!? Say something!"

"I-I know it's selfish…but I can't sell him out. I understand you wanting revenge! But if you let hatred have control and you go on to kill Sasuke, my friends might not let that go and go after you! They'll call their own revenge and it'll just keep going! People we're supposed to protect will end up killing each other!"

"Your friend Sasuke is the one who started all of this!! What am I supposed to do with all my anger!?" Naruto's eyes lowered again.

"Hit me...as much as you want…that's all I can do..." Karui glared at Naruto then lowered him to the ground.

"Hitting you won't get the information I want kid!"

"Well I already told you I'm not selling Sasuke out!" Karui smirked and pushed Naruto's back against the shed.

"Fine, if thats what you want! I'm going to beat the shit out of your blonde head!"

Karui pulled her fist back in preperation for a hard punch that she was about to deliever to Naruto but stopped to ask one more time. Afterall, even she had to admit the he didnt really deserve what she was about to do. He only did this himself to keep his friends from having to do so.

"LAST CHANCE! WELL?! SAY SOMETHING!"

Naruto knew she wanted information about Sasuke in one way or another, but at the moment when she was just about to hit him he just uttered the first thing that popped into his head at the just looked up at her and said it involuntarily.

"…Your beautiful…"

* * *

Cliff Hanger Jutsu

So, How was that for an interesting story? We can all see how it will go later when I get more ideas for this fanfic^^ Til then,Send Reviews! Lots of Idea giving Reviews. And also send me your ideas of how I could get them to work alongside each other more and more...that way I dont have to skip up to the next time in the manga they actually meet.


End file.
